Lazos
by Enviouse
Summary: Una noche de copas y errores placenteros les traerá a Sasuke y a Hinata consecuencias inesperadas de la mano de grandes responsabilidades y amenazas. ¿Qué parte toma el Uzumaki en esto? Sasuhina.
1. Tragos amargos

**¡Hola gente! ¿Pues qué les digo? Más que este es mi primer fic, viva la vida *baile de emoción*. El primer capítulo me entretuve un ratín hacíendolo. ¿Es que estos dos no les agradan juntos? Naruto es un idiota con la linda Hinata. La pobre casi suicidándose por salvarlo y este ni las gracias le da. Con Sakura ni empecemos, ella golpea a todo lo que dice querer y llora mucho. No la odio *tanto* pero si llega a desesperarme aparte de que ya está cayendo por el rubio. En cambio Sasu y Hina... Ellos dos son el ying y el yang. Dios se complementan súper bieeen. Ojalá a Kishimoto le llegue esta idea loca a su cabeza porque al parecer NaruSaku va por su caminito jiji.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que uds ya conocen son propiedad de Kishimoto-san, las ideas locas son mías. **

**Disfuten!**

* * *

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta la posición en la que ahora se encontraba. Quizá estaba ya demasiado ebria como para poder siquiera darse cuenta que estaba entrando a trompicones, chocando con todas las paredes a la casa del ninja más codiciado por las mujeres de todo Konoha. O tal vez no, sólo dolida, pues aunque su entorno daba unas cuantas vueltas y se veía nublado en ocasiones, estaba un tanto consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Sentía que algo estaba mal en aquello que estaba ocurriendo. En realidad ahora lo único que sentía eran las manos aparentemente expertas del muchacho subiendo y bajando en una lenta caricia por su cintura y espalda. El beso que había comenzado como un roce de labios había subido su nivel considerablemente hasta el punto de que comenzaba a sentir que no tenía aire, la lengua de él abriéndose paso entre sus labios y masajeando lenta pero intensamente la de ella.

Gimió cuando él le dio una mordidita y el chico no hizo más que reír maliciosamente y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba claro que todo su autocontrol estaba yéndose directo a la mierda y pudo decirlo cuando impacientemente deslizó sus manos rasposas dentro de su blusa acariciando su plano abdomen. Sus manos eran frías pero no hacían más que enviar un calor que jamás había experimentado por todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. A este paso y con las prisas que parecían tener no darían por llegar a la habitación del Uchiha. Pero aparentemente éste ya tenía todo planeado y aprisionándola contra la pared, la levanto fácilmente sin despegar sus labios. La chica no era nada pesada y con una mano guió la blanca y bien torneda pierna de la Hyuuga, invitándola a posarse alrededor de su cintura. Ésta, entendiendo lo que él quería, las enredo las dos alrededor de él uniendo sus tobillos por detrás. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello tímidamente y sintió la sonrisa de él contra su boca. Teniéndola acomodada en sus brazos, no le fue difícil al muchacho caminar hacia donde ella suponía, era su habitación.

No la tiró, pero tampoco la depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Era una extraña mezcla de agresividad y amabilidad que él tenía para con ella que Hinata no sabía que había pasado con aquel muchacho de actitud gélida y desinteresada, casi ruda y descortés. Lo sintió acomodándose y su peso sobre ella y notó cómo trazaba besos desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, en donde se detuvo, aspirando su aroma. Olía a flores silvestres, una extraña mezcla dulce y fresca que era tan única y propia de alguien como ella. Fue momento de que él se decidió por utilizar sus dientes y mordió suavemente la sensible piel de la zona. La oyó gimotear y eso lo volvió loco. ¿Por qué tan vulnerables y tiernas reacciones lo ponían de una manera que creía que jamás se había sentido? Estaba pensando demasiado. Se dejo llevar como siempre, y se separó un tanto del lugar que había atacado. Seguramente dejaría una marca.

Hinata aprovechó estos momentos para admirar aunque fuera poco el tiempo que se le permitiera el cuarto del Uchiha. Tal como lo supuso era la perfecta habitación para alguien como él, de un color azul oscuro y con todas y cada una de las pertenencias y objetos contenidos en él ordenados y arreglados de manera que se viera limpio y decente. Vio cómo por una ventana hacía su izquierda se filtraba la luz de la luna. Cómo la adoraba y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que ésta estaba abierta. ¿Pero qué más daba?

Sintiéndose algo olvidado y cómo era él el único actuando el muchacho dejó en paz el cuello y la clavícula de ella y reclamó de nuevo sus labios, atacándolos ferozmente esta vez. Hinata correspondió tímidamente y respiró de nuevo su loción. Verdaderamente la palabra que mejor describía la fragancia del ojinegro era embriagante, invitándola en todos los sentidos a entregársele. Relajó los ojos que hasta aquel momento habían permanecido forzadamente cerrados. La mano de él se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta posarse en el primer botón de la blusa de Hinata, comenzando a abrir lentamente uno por uno, dejando a la vista sus senos cubiertos por un sensual sostén negro de encaje. En su vida hubiera pensado que la joven utilizara ese tipo de prendas interiores. Se estaba esperando un brasier rosa con moños u otras niñerías, pero se alegró al descubrir que no era así. Retiró completamente la blusa y antes de que siquiera pudiera acercársele más, sintió sus manos delicadas halando un poco la camisa que él tenía encima. Sonriendo de manera traviesa, el joven entendió y arrodillándose un poco, se la desabotonó toda y la lanzó al suelo, su trabajado abdomen y pectorales expuestos ante los ojos lavanda de la chica. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por vencer su pena y tomar algo de iniciativa ella misma. No pudo evitar reírse burlonamente cuando la Hyuuga desvió su mirada avergonzada.

Su mirada inocente y su timidez eran de los pocos vestigios de aquella niñita vulnerable y patética. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una chiquilla, era el de una joven, aún más desarrollado que el de las demás kunoichis de su edad. Se preguntaba porque carajos lo ocultaba detrás de su chaqueta que parecía ser dos tallas más que la de ella. Estaba seguro de que si ella utilizara ropa más ceñida a su cuerpo, podría tener a quien se le antojara detrás de ella. Pero sabía que ella no se sentía así, sus atributos siempre se veían reprimidos por su carácter sumiso. Pero esa noche no sería así.

Hinata quería desinhibirse. Quería ser otra que no fuera la Hinata Hyuuga de siempre. La débil heredera del clan del Byakugan. No, no más. Sería otra con el miembro restante del otro clan de Dojutsu en la aldea.

Volvió a sentir su peso sobre ella y, decidiendo que se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, volvió a enredar sus piernas alrededor de la estrecha cintura del Uchiha. Éste le dio una media sonrisa y esta vez fue hacia abajo, encontrándose con sus pechos. Hinata gimió cuando comenzó a darle besos tiernos en el área y su mano encontró su camino desde lo largo de su muslo, hasta sus anchas caderas por debajo de la falda que portaba. Sasuke sintió como las cálidas manos de ella se deslizaban y masajeaban tiernamente su espalda. Le encantó tenerla bajo él. El calor que emanaba de ella lo hacía sentir tan completo y envió punzadas por todo su cuerpo cuando su mano libre exitosamente desabrochó y le quitó aquella prenda que le estorbaba.

La de ojos perla sintió cómo el calor se le subía desde la parte media de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas mientras trató de cubrirse algo de sus generosos senos. El Uchiha alejó los delgados brazos que protegían lo que llevaba anhelando ya un buen rato. Las mejillas de la muchacha no podían estar más encendidas, pero ignorando este hecho continuó lo que se tenía propuesto.

Y así continuó la noche: las ropa que les estorbaba cayendo hasta que quedaron completamente expuestos el uno ante el otro, gemidos por parte de ambos llenando el cuarto y la luz de la luna bañando sus cuerpos a punto de unirse en aquél placentero vaivén, las largas piernas de la chica entrelazándose con las de él. Cuando se disponía Sasuke a adentrarse en ella, la chica puso una mano en su pecho, haciendo que se detuviera y la mirara. Sus ojos negros de mirada severa que ahora la veían con confusión.

—Yo… este, yo—tartamudeó ella, sin soportar la mirada de el joven sobre la suya y desviando sus blanquecinos ojos, mientras la temperatura se le subía de nuevo a la cara—. Yo nunca, bueno…

Entendiendo lo que quería decirle, trató de tranquilizarla con un beso, invitándola a que se dejara llevar por el momento y no pensara en eso. Había comprendido que ella era una novata en el área y que jamás había hecho esto. Sin darse cuenta la idea de que él fuera el primer hombre con el que pasara esto lo encendía y lo hizo desearla aún más. ¿Cómo tenía esa mujer la capacidad de hacerlo sentirse controlado? Diablos, se había detenido cuando ella lo había pedido, en su vida le había pasado eso. Ignorando este hecho y dando por excusa que no tenía un dominio entero de lo que estaba haciendo, deslizó sus manos por los costados de ella, dándole algo de confianza para que no terminara arrepintiéndose y lo dejara simplemente con las ganas.

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente rejalada, sus ojos entrecerrados y la pequeña aprobación que le ofreció como pie para continuar, se dispuso a consumarlo todo. Se había arqueado bajo el peso de él y había gemido suavemente. Y entre pequeñas lágrimas, algo de sangre y expresivos sonidos de placer, los dos continuaron lo que aunque no tuvieron planeado esa noche los dejó aparentemente satisfechos a ambos.

...

Hinata se despertó con un terrible dolor en su zona baja y cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. La cabeza le daba más vueltas que aquella vez cuando en un carrusel se había mareado hasta el punto de casi perder el conocimiento. La oscuridad eclipsada por la luz que proveía la luna le indicaba que aún era de madrugada. Se estiró gentilmente bajo las sábanas que la cubrían, pero no pudo hacerlo cómodamente pues un peso le estorbaba sobre su cintura.

Alarmada miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que aquel no era su cuarto. Las paredes no estaban pintadas de color lavanda, eran de un azul marino. Las sábanas tampoco encajaban pues eran blancas y no moradas como las suyas. Un gemido muy bajo se escapo de sus labios al saberse desnuda y se cubrió en vano con las sábanas. Su expresividad había perturbado el sueño de alguien, como un gruñido molesto se lo indicó. Espantada, notó como lo que le impedía el movimiento era un brazo atravesado de manera posesiva sobre su abdomen. Se giró hacia su izquierda y se encontró con el rostro de quien menos lo creía.

Sasuke Uchiha dormía a su lado. Al principió con sus cejas forzadas puesto que su sueño se vio parcialmente molestado pero después se destensó y Hinata pudo notar su suave respiración, tranquila y rítmica. No roncaba pero podía oir todas y cada una de sus exhalaciones. Su cabello estaba desordenado y temiendo que abriera los ojos y la encontrara mirándolo, fijó sus asustados orbes blancos en otro lado.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Desnuda, en la cama del Uchiha, con su brazo abrazándose a ella…

Claro, claro que ahora todo estaba claro para ella.

_Tenía la fecha del catorce de febrero más presente en el momento. La fiesta que habían organizado todos a la cual se había visto obligada a ir por el que creía que era su novio… Como cualquier fiesta había incluido diversión, comida y sake a montones. Naruto como siempre habiendo querido estar en la punta de diversión estaba tomado hasta por las orejas. Hinata sintiéndose incómoda con los comportamientos del muchacho decidió alejarse de él por su estado, diciéndole que era mejor que se fuera a dormir a su casa, preocupada por él. _

_—Al carajo con dormir Hina—le había dicho—. Es San Valentín, hay que divertirse. _

_Ella lo había mirado confundida y vio como se alejaba de ella hacia una también parcialmente ebria pelirrosada. Coquetearon inocentemente y la Hyuuga se empezó a sentir incómoda con el trato que tenían. La música los llevó a ambos hasta la pista donde rozaron sus cuerpos lentamente hasta que el rubio la tomó por las caderas y la atrajo a sí, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Ella lo aceptó gustosa, enredando los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. _

_La de cabellos azulinos sintió cómo las lágrimas habían comenzado a formársele en el contorno de los ojos y amenazaron con correr. Dolida y herida, se alejó de la escena lo más rápido que pudo. Fue a reprimir sus sollozos recargando su cabeza en la barra. _

_—Hyuuga—escuchó a alguien pronunciar su apellido._

_Levantó su vista nublada para encontrarse con los ojos negros y el cabello azabache del antes desertor de la aldea. Frunció el cejo, algo confundida. No se esperaba ver a alguien tan… tan él en una fiesta como aquella. No lo había considerado de esas personas. Tenía una copa en su mano pero no parecía estar fuera de sí._

_Él la miró. Era de esas pocas veces que podías ver como la sucesora a la línea Hyuuga se esforzaba por hacer notar lo bonita que era. Su maquillaje era sencillo, labial rosa y se había puesto algo en las pestañas, resaltando sus ya grandes y expresivos ojos. Llevaba puesta una blanca y sencilla camisa de botones y una falda roja con unas sandalias blancas, aludiendo los colores de la fecha. La vestimenta de él consistía en una camisa blanca también con pantalones negros. _

_—Sa-sasuke-san…_

_—Ese idiota…—había dicho mirando como su mejor amigo, novio de la joven sentada a su lado y la que llevaba años babeando por él parecían pasarla de lo lindo juntos en la pista de baile. _

_Hinata sabía perfectamente lo que estaba viendo y no quiso lastimarse aún más recordando la imagen. _

_—E-está… ebrio…—dijo dulcemente, tratando de mentirse a sí misma al borrarle la culpa, aunque en su interior sabía que lo había hecho porque aún la amaba. _

_—Hn. Tómate algo—le sugirió._

_Ella abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza._

_—¿Segura? ¿Por qué, tienes miedo? Diviértete Hyuuga—le dijo retadoramente, meneando la copa enfrente de ella. _

_Se mordió el labio y él lo entendió como que ella lo estaba considerando. ¿Debía tomar? Jamás había probado el alcohol que ella recordara y no tenía la menor idea de cuál era su límite. ¿Qué tal si terminaba como la mayoría de los que estaban en la fiesta? Eran pocos los que aún se mantenían sobrios. Incluyendo a Kiba estaba actuando ya como un idiota. Dedicando a una última mirada al rubio y a la ninja médico, le arrebato la bebida a Sasuke de la mano y se la tomó casi de un trago, ahogándose al final y teniendo que toser un par de veces y emitir un par de gruñidos para alejar la quemazón de su garganta. _

_—Tranquila—dijo el otro, pidiendo dos tragos más. _

_Se sorprendió Sasuke al notar el poco aguante del pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha, dos copas después la notó ya mareada y a la tercera tuvo que ayudarla a sostenerse y reía por muchas cosas. Él mismo llevaba ya alrededor de siete u ocho y no se encontraba en semejante estado. Sí pensaba sin coherencia pero aún podía caminar y mantenerse tanto a sí mismo como a la muchacha de pie. _

_Y lo que pasó después era de esperarse..._

No, no, no y no. Se negaba a creer que se encontraba en ese mismo momento en la cama del Uchiha. ¿Qué había pasado con su pudor, su dignidad, su virginidad…? Oh Dios, la había perdido ya. Sin mencionar que se la había entregado a él y en una noche de desamoríos y copas de más.

Sin poder más con la presión y el nerviosismo que tenía dentro de ella en ese momento comenzó a ver todo nublado y se desmayó.

* * *

**¡Es que es tan tierna! De verdad espero que les haya gustado y si a la gente le gusta con gusto la sigo. Ya tengo bien planeado que podría pasar jojo. Díganme qué tal, ¿sí?**

**Besos, Envy.**


	2. Primavera

**Dioooooos, ¿qué no son lo mejor? De verdad muchas gracias por los reviews a los que los dejaron porque verdaderamente que me han hecho súper feliz. Y me han dado unas ganas locas y tremendas de continuarlo jojo. Pobresitos estos, ¿no? Bueno Hinata que no tenía ni la menor idea de como se metió en ese mega lío aunque si se le puede llamar así porque en su posición quisieran estar muchas, todas las ofrecidas de la serie. Estuve viendo los capitulos del Shippuden de la temporada de las historias y esta mujer es increíble. En el que el querido arrogante lo escogieron para dar una demostració y ahi las en a tooooodas gritándole y a la linda de Hinata mirando pero tan calladita como siempre. **

**Avisines rapidines:  
****1) ****Les regalo este capítulo por mi futura ridícula ausencia de dos semanas, alrededor. Me ausentaré hasta el 17 o 18 de julio aprox. Me dueeeeeele separarme de mis ficsbebes pero debo ir con la familia y eso. UGH, me frustraré bastante. Siento este cap algo aburridón no sé que opinen, mas dejenme saber, ¿sí? *ojitos bonitos*.  
2) Ahí escribí otras dos historias: Siete minutos... y Pecados Capitales por si quieren darse la vuelta los que no lo han hecho ya. ****Bueno yaaa ahora sí vamos.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece como ya saben y es obvio. **

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya poco más de un mes desde el día de San Valentín. Se había vuelto a recuperar de aquel desmayo para cuando el sol ya había decidido hacer su aparición y el muchacho no estaba más junto a ella. Se sintió avergonzada del hecho de que él no se hubiera molestado en perturbarla y hubiera salido de la manera más común, como si nada hubiese pasado. Supuso que se había dirigido a entrenar y de la manera más rápida que su tembloroso cuerpo se lo permitió, Hinata recogió todas sus pertenencias y se vistió apresuradamente, tratando de ignorar el agudo y punzante dolor en la espalda baja. Una vez vestida, decidió salir de la mansión Uchiha por la ventana del cuarto de Sasuke, cerciorándose de que no hubiera persona alguna en el perímetro para verla. Una vez fuera corrió hacia su nuevo departamento que había conseguido cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, sintiéndose agradecida de no tener que volver a la mansión de los Hyuuga a dar explicaciones de por qué no había llegado a pasar la noche.

Hinata se encontraba en el amplio jardín de los Hyuuga, vestida con un kimono de flores en alusión a que aquel día se daba la bienvenida a la primavera. Tenía su familia la costumbre de reunirse todos en aquel día para comer juntos, las dos ramas con uno que otro invitado extra, entre los que se encontraba la novia de su primo y la que ella consideraba su amiga más allegada, TenTen.

Inhaló el suave aroma de las flores de cerezo que caían del árbol floreciente y frondoso más que nada en aquella época. Tenía unas ganas de soltarse el cabello y dejar que la dulce brisa de la entrante primavera lo meciera suavemente, pero consideró descortés destruir el peinado elaborado que habían tenido la bondad de hacerle las mujeres del clan. Suspiró y sintió cómo una mano se posaba en su hombro.

Algo asustada, se volvió para encontrarse con los tiernos ojos de su hermana menor, Hanabi, que rió ante la reacción de la mayor de las Hyuuga. Su kimono era más detallado que el suyo propio pero su peinado menos. Cómo había crecido…

—Tranquila, soy yo.

—H-hanabi, me asustaste.

—Sí, creo que lo noté. ¿En qué piensas?—preguntó con curiosidad Hanabi—. Últimamente andas muy distraída y vaya que lo he notado aunque no vivas aquí.

Su rostro se enrojeció y negó con la cabeza, apretando sus manos.

—N-no es nada.

Hanabi frunció el ceño y la miró incrédulamente.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece. Algo te perturba y puedo decirlo—soltó, haciendo una pausa para esperar a ver si Hinata se dignaba a contarle algo. En vista de que no lo haría, suspiró reprobatoriamente y prosiguió: —En fin, los ancianos y papá me enviaron a cazarte. Creo que ya vamos a empezar. Neji ya está aquí y creo que Tenten no tardaba en llegar. Baja de esa luna y sígueme, no querrás hacerlos esperar.

Hinata asintió y siguió a su hermana sin decir nada. Era evidente que estaba algo fuera de sí pero, ¿podía culpársele? Le había entregado todo al Uchiha hacía ya un mes y aún no lograba concebir aquella idea. Lo había encontrado unas dos veces y ella sin saber que hacer le había saludado cordialmente como siempre lo hacía y él se limitaba a asentir o darle uno de sus famosos "hn" y proseguir con su camino. Mentiría al decir que no le costaba mantener la compostura cuando le veía y le costaba creer la facilidad del azabache para pretender que nada hubiera pasado. Nadie lo sabría. Nadie tenía por qué hacerlo.

Claramente después de la borrachera que el rubio se había puesto no recordaba nada y actuó como siempre lo hacía, inclusive saludándola como si nada hubiera pasado. Hinata se había mostrado dolida y no fue hasta que Neji, que como el muchacho prudente que era se mantuvo sobrio, vio y escuchó de su prima lo que pasó, después de un tremendo golpe le hizo saber lo que había hecho. Naruto no podía creerlo y se mostró tan arrepentido de lo que había hecho que se hincó tomando la mano de la muchacha implorando que le perdonara. Neji le dijo que era un imbécil y que ni se atreviera a tocarla. Pero ella no podía ser tan dura con él. Se soltó de su mano diciéndole que necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas y reflexionar. No sabía qué decirle.

Le quería pero, ¿qué esperaba hacer? Volver a sus brazos como si aquél beso no hubiera pasado? Y más que aquél beso, ¿qué le diría? Sí Naruto te perdono que hayas besado a Sakura a cambio de que tú me perdones el que yo me haya involucrado con tu mejor amigo? No se imaginaba cuál sería la reacción del rubio ante esa confesión pero algo no le permitía decírselo. Odiaba no ser sincera y las ocasiones en las que ella mentía se reducían a casos extremos.

Aquella noche le había dejado tantos mareos y cansancio que había veces que se veía en la necesidad de quedarse un rato más en cama. Había vomitado unas cuantas veces en el hospital donde había empezado a aprender de las técnicas médicas por orden de la Hokage, pero sabía que aquello era por la náusea que a veces le llegaban a provocar las comidas. Se asqueaba de manera contínua e imploró con todas sus fuerzas que aquella no fuera la situación aquel día frente a todo el clan.

No se sentía con ganas de enfrentar y ver a la cara a toda su familia con el cargo interior de lo que había hecho. Sin sorprenderse mucho de que la sala ya estuviera llena saludó de manera cortés a los miembros más allegados a ella, la mayoría de la rama principal y saludó aún con más efusividad a su primo que había llegado tomado de la mano de Tenten, que vestía un simple pero lindo kimono rosa.

—Hinata, ¿cómo has estado?—preguntó Tenten.

—Estoy bien—contestó, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Ese idiota te ha buscado de nuevo?—inquirió Neji, refiriéndose a Naruto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía cosa alguna de aquella noche, a excepción del moreno que tomó parte, claro.

La pregunta le movió el mundo a Hinata y esta se limitó a menear la cabeza de lado a lado.

—N-no hay necesidad de llamerle así Neji. Estoy segura d-de que no fue su intención—dijo con dolor. Agregó después: —Todos somos humanos y tenemos nuestros errores y—

—¡No es excusa Hinata! No hay explicación ni razón para lo que hizo. No lo he enviado al hospital por el respeto que te tengo, pero si por mí fuera ya estaría en una camilla sin poder caminar por un mes.

Tenten suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Se había alterado hasta el punto de que su Byakugan se activó y variós presentes se volvieron a ver cuál era el problema. Hinata les hizo una pequeña reverencia a manera de disculpa.

—Neji, tranquilo—le animó la castaña—. Si Hinata ya está tranquila, no veo por qué tú debas ponerte así.

La aludida sonrió y miró a su primo que por fin encontró algo de calma y volvió a su habitual seriedad. Con una campanada llamaron a todos a sentarse. Hiashi tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa con Hinata a su lado derecho y Hanabi al izquierdo.

Como todas las reuniones aquellas, todos se limitaban a discutir sobre la posición del clan en la aldea y a enaltecer el nombre de la familia, viendo las posibles maneras de darle más poder y extenderlo más allá de las fronteras del país.

Hinata se mantuvo silenciosa la mayoría del tiempo, hablando solamente cuando alguien se lo pedía haciendo las preguntas de siempre: ¿qué tal te va? ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? ¿Ya eres más fuerte? ¿Has desarrollado las técnicas del Byakugan? ¿Qué dominio tienes sobre este? Eran tantas y la mayoría de sus respuestas eran monosílabos, ganándose una ligera reprimenda de su padre, diciéndole que hablara bien, clara y completa.

Cuando le pusieron su plato enfrente, no hizo más que apenas pellizcarlo y jugar con los palillos. Hanabi se las arregló para patearla por debajo de la mesa y llamar su atención, preguntándole con los labios qué le pasaba. Hinata negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa que no dejó a la más chica de las Hyuuga convencida y siguió observándola por un buen rato.

No fue hasta que una ola de náuseas la hizo pararse lo más rápido que pudo,sabiendo lo que pasaría si no abandonaba el lugar.

—Hinata, ¿qué sucede?—le preguntó su padre.

—Y-yo, lo siento, debo salir. Disculpen—. Y con una pequeña reverencia salió corriendo de aquel cuarto.

Tenten apretó la mano de Neji y este le asintió. Poniéndose ambos de pie y haciendo la misma reverencia cordial de Hinata, abandonaron la sala siguiendo a su amiga para ver qué pasaba con ella.

Hinata por su parte había logrado alcanzar la taza más cercana, vaciando su estómago de todos sus contenidos. La garganta le quemaba y el sabor desagradable del vómito inundó su boca. Una vez que su cuerpo decidió dejarla en paz, recargó su cabeza en sus brazos sobre el asiento de porcelana, recuperando su respiración. Sintió cómo alguien le asía los cabellos que se habían salido hacia atrás y se volvió algo alarmada. Suspiró profundamente al verse con la mirada dulce y maternal de Tenten que se había hincado a su lado.

—¿Ya mejor?—le preguntó acariciándole la espalda.

—S-sí, ya, gracias. No sé qué me pasó.

—Hinata, yo creo que deberías ir al hospital.

La de cabellos azules la miró confundida y sacudió su cabeza.

—E-estaré bien, sólo es pasajero.

—Creo que deberías hacer casi Hinata—dijo Neji seriamente, de brazos cruzados—¿Qué tal si es algo grave? Sólo para aclararte la duda

—No es la primera vez, Hinata. Llevas ya días así, lo he visto en el hospital y esto es más que un simple "la comida me cayó mal". Creo que por ahora lo mejor es que te lleve a un cuarto a descansar. Nosotros te disculparemos con tu padre.

—Pero ya me siento mejor, yo…

—Sin peros. Ten, dirígete con el ama de llaves y dile que le consiga el cuarto. Ella te indicará a donde llevarla. Yo iré a hablar con Hiashi.

—N-neji…

—Nada, Hinata. Ve a dormir un rato—. Y diciendo esto salió del baño

Por más que no quisiera debía admitir que se sentía fatigada a pesar de que no había hecho ejercicio alguno por los días anteriores. Se dejó ayudar a levantarse por Tenten que cumplió con el encargo de su novio y llevo a Hinata a uno de los cuartos de los huéspedes conducidos por la dulce ama de llaves, a la que Hinata apreciaba mucho desde pequeña. Era una anciana tan amable y buena, de baja estatura y complexión algo llena, como la de las abuelitas y cabellos blancos-.

—¿Qué te pasa, mi dulce niña?

-No es nada Nani—le contestó. Llevaba ya tanto tiempo diciéndole así que estaba a nada de olvidar su verdadero nombre—. No creo que sea nada grave.

—Me preocupas, niña Hinata. Cuídate mucho y si necesitas algo de mí, no dudes en llamarme—, añadió abriendo la puerta del cuarto vacio.

Agradecieron ambas con una reverencia y Hinata entró al cuarto.

—Ya sabes, descansa, duerme… Date un tiempo. Iré a acompañar a tu primo, ¿sí? A menos que me pidas lo contrario.

—N-no. Muchas gracias, es suficiente cuanto has hecho por mí. Ve con él.

Y dedicándole una última sonrisa, cerró la puerta del cuarto dejando a la Hyuuga sola en un cómodo silencio con sus propios pensamientos.

...

Pasada una semana del día de primavera, se veía a cierto ojinegro caminando en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage. Era de los lugares que más detestaba y no quería ni imaginarse para qué diablos requería su presencia en ese momento. Se le había dicho que era urgente pero como todo un Sasuke en su máximo esplendor se tomo el tiempo que le placía caminando con lentitud, manos en los bolsillos y la vista en el piso. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos, vio cómo unos cuantos ANBUs caminaban con rapidez hacia ambas direcciones pasando por un lado de él, unos cuantos saludándolo en el proceso.

Una vez estando frente a la puerta de la Hokage, no se dignó en tocar y abrió la puerta a sus anchas.

—Tan rudo y prepotente como siempre, Uchiha. ¿Es que alguna vez aprenderás a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a algún lugar?—preguntó Tsunade, de brazos cruzados sentada detrás de su escritorio y con los ojos cerrados en señal de resignación pues sabía que aquello costaría tiempo.

—Hn—dijo Sasuke, ignorando completamente a la Hokage.

La rubia suspiró y después lo miró severamente. —Espero que aprendas unos cuantos modales, Sasuke, los necesitarás si—

—¡Idiota!—gritó un rubio de ojos cielo y traje anaranjado entrando por la puerta de Tsunade y lanzándose al de cabellos negros. Este gruñó en desesperación, tratando de quitarse a su amigo de encima.

—Naruto, basta—dijo, algo molesto por el contacto.

La mujer enojada y harta del comportamiento infantil, se puso de pie y con ojos furiosos propinó un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza del Uzumaki que lo envió al piso con un lagrimeo involuntario y sus manos volaron a su cabeza para sanar el lugar abusado. Sasuke, algo conforme con quitárselo de sí, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso del lado derecho.

—¡Tú estás igual, Naruto! ¡Contrólate y deja de ser tan ruidoso, sin mencionar que también entraste sin tocar la puerta!—le espetó la mujer, casi dándole la espalda.

—¡Abuela loca! ¡Deja de golpearme!—le reprochó enojado Naruto.

Tsunade le miró por el rabillo del ojo. —Te estás ganando otro de esos.

Naruto le miró enojado aunque de manera graciosa y se paró del piso, sacudiéndose algo del polvo en sus vestimentas.

—Ahora que los dos aprendieron algo de modales, permítanme decirles la principal razón por la que los hice llamar. Les tengo a ambos una misión en la Aldea oculta de la Luna. Al parecer unas cuantas personas, en su mayoría turistas, han estado desapareciendo y dos han sido encontradas muertas. Lo más curioso de este caso es que los cuerpos encontrados se mostraron pálidos y fríos como si alguien les hubiera sacado toda la sangre que, fue exactamente, lo qué pasó.

—¿Y qué quiere que hagamos al respecto, abuela?

—Déjame terminar, Naruto y cállate si no quieres quedar lisiado y que mande a alguien más en tu lugar. Su propósito es hacer una pequeña investigación tanto dentro como en los alrededores de la aldea. No partirán inmediatamente. Les tengo prevista su partida para el día seis de abril con una extensión de dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para que me traigan un reporte con buena información en caso de haber encontrado algo. Cuento con tu seriedad y profesionalismo, Sasuke, para traerme de regreso un reporte completo y con tu don de meterte en problemas, Naruto, para encontrar algo, tanto como en las habilidades de ambos. Partirán el día dicho a por la mañana. Pueden irse,

Sasuke asintió una vez y se volvió para salir por la puerta con un Naruto muy emocionado porque tenían una misión juntos después de tanto tiempo siguéndolo.

* * *

**Y ahí va en segundo capítulo. Espero continuen leyendo y siga sabiendo de todos ustedes me hacen super feliz. Especiales agradecimientos a:**

**Uter Qe, Dark Amy-chan,1rosiestar1, anata, gecel87, lilipili, Tokeijikakeno orenji, andrea, Pochyy, yumi hatake, maribelteka, melie, Ratonzita, lady-darkness-chan, Coco, .coral1303, Magiu, Vejibra Striker y Iconication (¡que sí, si entiendo inglés!) y Methy...**

**por sus reviews. Los veo en dos semanitas, ánimo. ¡Son los mejores!**

**Besos, Envy.**


	3. Uno y uno no siempre es dos

**Los odio a todos jajajaja. No es ciertooooo los AMO. Claro que es bastante obvio lo que le pasa a la muchachita esta y en los lios en los que se meterá. Uf como ayudarle a la pobre que se siente mal y no sabe ni qué le pasa. Lamento de una manera inmensa mi demora pero mi internet falleció como por dos semanas enteras y no se dignaron a venir a arreglarlo hasta hurra por las compañías telefónicas y de internet mediocres, wuju. Las odio también. En fin su apoyo es demasiado para mi son increíbles al cien. **

**Disfruten.**

* * *

La chica de orbes blancos se andaba por la cocina de su departamento tarareando y meneando las caderas de un lado a otro mientras cocinaba. Esa era una de sus más grandes formas para matar el tiempo y ahora encontraba una buena excusa que era cocinarle a su hermana Hanabi que recientemente se había convertido en chunnin. Llevaba ya cerca de tres semanas desde aquél día de primavera sin ver a nadie de su familia, estando su hermana menor en las pruebas, su padre atendiendo asuntos fuera de la aldea y Neji y Tenten con su equipo de misión. Podía admitir que los extrañaba mucho pero había tenido la compañía de sus compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino que la visitaban ocasionalmente. No había estado evitando ni a Naruto que no hacía más que entrenar ni a Sasuke que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en solitario, entrenando también, Pero aparentemente ellos también habían salido en una misión hacía dos días.

A veces se preguntaba si recordaba lo que había pasado. Valor era lo que le había faltado para preguntarle. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Era como si no hubiera pasado. No era que el hecho le molestara pero simplemente la dejaba desconcertada, preguntándose si él le daba de vez en cuando vueltas al asunto tanto como ella lo hacía. Suspiró mirando por la ventana a una mariposa volar tranquilamente y sonrió. ¿Por qué se atormentaba con eso de momento?

Cuando el horno sonó se apresuró a sacar el pastel. Miró y satisfecha comprobó que tenía un muy buen aspecto. Orgullosa de su obra la colocó en la mesa más cercana y decidió esperar a que se enfriara para poder decorarlo. Quitándose el delantal fue a recostarse en el sillón. Se hallaba cansada debido a las repentinas levantadas a mitad de la noche para conseguir que su estómago y ella estuvieran de acuerdo.

Se había zafado milagrosamente de la visita al hospital dado que su amiga y primo se habían visto en la necesidad de salir de la villa en una urgencia, dejando a Hinata que, para ser más sincera, había logrado acostumbrarse a todo lo que se encontraba diferente de su cuerpo que ya lo veía más como una rutina que como síntomas.

Ignoró el punzante y agudo sonido que le molestaba en la cabeza y se giró mirando una de las fotografías que conservaba en el pequeño buró de la lámpara a un lado del sillón. Era una foto de ella y de Naruto. Se veían ambos tan felices, él rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, un guiño adorable en su ojo y ella con un tinte rosado adornando sus facciones. ¡Cómo extrañaba al rubio! Su compañía, su determinación, sus ánimos… Todo de él era algo que a la Hyuuga le hacía falta. De él había aprendido a ser fuerte y ahora mismo estaba demostrando los frutos de su aprendizaje. No podía seguirse lastimando a sí misma y recordar aquel día en el que tanto él se había equivocado con la pelirrosa como ella con el azabache. Le entristecía no tener el valor para decírselo pero no hallaba la manera de cómo.

Sacudió los pensamientos con un meneo de cabeza. No se atormentaría con eso en el momento. Probablemente él se enojaría con ella por no contárselo cuando debió haberlo hecho. Se haría responsable de las consecuencias que le traería, si cuando el momento llegara ella fuese capaz de articular la oración, claro.

Un toque urgente en su puerta la hizo ponerse de pie. Preguntándose quién podría ser, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una Tenten con manos en la cadera, dando golpes al piso con la parte delantera de su pie y una mirada severa en su rostro.

Hinata trago algo de saliva y sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de confusión y terror pero decidió saludarla cordialmente.

—Tenten, hola. ¿Qué tal l-la misión?

—Qué hola ni qué nada, Hinata. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme por qué cuando fui al hospital para preguntar por las citas no había ninguna de Hyuuga Hinata registrada en las pasadas semanas?

La de ojos claros abrió los ojos, sin saber qué decir, e hizo una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer en esos casos: balbucear.

—Pu-puedo explicarlo l-lo juro… Veras, y-yo, esque e-estuve algo… algo o-ocupada, y este, bu-bueno, yo…

—Tú te vienes conmigo ahora mismo, vamos a ir a darles una linda visita a los doctores.

Tomó a Hinata por el brazo sacándola de la casa a rastras muy apenas dándole tiempo de cerrar la puerta de su departamento. Hizo algo de esfuerzo por luchar al principió pero sabiéndolos inútiles, se resignó y mentalmente agradeció que hubiera terminado el pastel y no haberlo dejado en el horno.

Definitivamente lo asesinaría. Ya era más que suficiente que estar emparejado para la misión con él como para que se tomara el tiempo de llegar 20 minutos tarde. El de cabellos negros esperaba recargado en una de las puertas de la entrada, en un estado de desesperación reprimida mezclada con impotencia, escrita a lo largo de su rostro. No planeaba ir a buscarlo pero si en los próximos cinco minutos no había señales del Uzumaki, se iría sin él. Le importaba un bledo lo que la bendita Hokage haría con él. Como si pudiera hacerle algo. Él era un Uchiha y más que eso, era Sasuke. El que había derrotado a tantos hombres con nombres temidos. Nada podía ponerse en su camino.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki entra en acción de nuevo, de veras!

Increíble. Simplemente increíble.

Sasuke no había dado siquiera un paso fuera de la entrada sur de la aldea y ya quería estrangular al rubio que se había parado teátricamente en una pose de victoria.

—Llegas tarde, imbécil. No estoy para que desperdicies mi tiempo.

—¡Y Sasuke Uchiha ya que está enojado porque no lo mencioné antes!

Echándose las manos a los bolsillos y caminando en sus usuales andares arrogantes, Sasuke cerró los ojos y con su cabeza orientada al piso, evadió a su dramático compañero de misión.

—¡Oi, idiota! ¡Espérame!

—Creí que me habían mandado de misión, no de niñera— dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el de cabellos amarillos lo oyera.

—¡¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso, eh?!

—Quiere decir exactamente lo que oíste, imbécil. Apúrate, así más rápido acabamos con esto y me libro de ti— le dijo, decidido a llevar esto lo más rápido que podía y saltó hacia los árboles.

Naruto se apresuró para seguirle paso y en menos de lo que el azabache creía ya se encontraban a la par, el rubio con una estúpida sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? Sé que en el fondo estás feliz de que volvamos a ser equipo. Sólo que tu orgullo del tamaño de la aldea te impide admitirlo, de veras.

—Cree lo que quieras— le soltó simplemente.

—Eres un amargado.

—Tú un idiota.

—Tenten, no es necesario. Ya me encuentro mejor, de verdad.

—¿Quieres que Neji se entere que no viniste al hospital?

El color de la cara de Hinata se desvaneció y meneó en negativa su pálido rostro. El solo pensamiento de que su primo se enterara de que neciamente había evadido la visita al médico le asustaba. Quién sabe de qué fuera capaz de hacerle pero sabía que con él, no se discutía.

—Bien, entonces deja de tener la cabeza tan dura y siéntate ahí mientras te llamo a alguien.

No tuvo más opción que de manera sumisa hacer caso a su amiga y sentarse tranquilamente en uno de los asientos de la sala de estar.

—Buenos días.

—Hola, querida— contestó a Tenten una amable enfermera joven. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quisiera saber si pudieran darle una pequeña revisada a mi amiga.

—¿Es algo grave?

—No, no parece serlo al menos. Sólo queremos estar seguros de no sea algo que nos lleve a mayores.

La enfermera le sonrió. —Mejor prevenir que lamentar, sabia decisión. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu compañera?

—Hyuuga, Hinata.

Escribió el nombre en una ficha y la invitó a esperar con su amiga mientras las hacían llamar a ambas. Dándole las gracias, Tenten fue a tomar asiento al lado de su amiga que ya no se veía tan bien como más temprano. Su rostro estaba más blanco y tenía la finta de ojeras justo debajo de sus blanquecinos ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera desconectada de la realidad. Estaba segura de que si pasaba una mano por enfrente de ellos ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. Le puso una mano en el hombro y eso pareció traerla devuelta al mundo.

—¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó preocupada.

—Estoy… cansada.

—Parece como si alguien se hubiera tomado toda tu energía, y algo de tu color de piel con ella. Estás pálida Hinata.

—N-no es nada. Si duermo, se me pasará…

Tenten suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca? Alguien tenía que hacerla entrar en razón y si Hinata no iba a preocuparse por sí misma Tenten lo haría. El hecho de que la de cabellos azulinos fuera para nada ensimismada era tierno hasta cierto punto, pero cuando ya afectaba algo tenía que hacer algo. La miró con ternura mientras la de ojos blancos se había puesto a charlar con un chiquillo cuya pelota había rodado hasta los pies de su amiga. No le extrañaba que le fuera sencillo tratar con los niños, era si acaso tan pura e inocente como ellos.

La enfermera con la que había hablado asomó su cabeza por un pasillo y le hizo una moción con la mano invitándolas a que pasaran ambas a una oficina. Tenten la dio un suave codazo a Hinata y la ayudo a ponerse en pie. La siguieron hasta la una ninja medico en los primeros treintas de cabello rubio oscuro con lentes en forma de media luna. Su oficina estaba pintada de blanco, como lo era casi todo el hospital y Hinata mentalmente agradeció los tonos puesto que hacían que se sintiera menos mareada. La doctora las hizo sentarse a Tenten en una silla mientras que a la ojiperla la guío hasta una camilla.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Mae y estaré atendiendo a la señorita Hyuuga.

Ambas jóvenes hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Bien, ahora si sería tan amable señorita Hyuuga, ¿podría decirme qué es lo que le acontece recientemente?

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, parcialmente apenada por el asunto.

—P-pues yo…. Por las mañanas suelo devolver el estómago, aunque eso ha c-comenzado a reducirse. También me dan náuseas muchas cosas y m-me mareo muy rápido...

—Ajá. ¿Se siente fatigada constantemente aún sin algún tipo de esfuerzo por parte de su cuerpo?

—Ahora que lo dice, c-creo que he dormido más de lo usual.

Asintió como si fuera un reflejo y anoto cosas en unas hojas. Hinata lo único que quería era salirse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Tenten escuchaba atenta a las preguntas, analizándolas todas en su mente y tratando de dar una posible teoría o razón para los síntomas que tenía.

—¿Podría tener algún tipo de virus? — preguntó la castaña, de brazos cruzados.

—No lo sé, aún. De hecho, ¿podría pedirle que nos dejara a solas unos momentos por favor?

Tenten se sorprendió ante aquella petición y no atinó a más que a ver los claros y espantados ojos de su amiga. Asintió y salió por la puerta, dejando a la doctora y a Hinata en la sala.

—Lo siento. Tuve que hacerlo. Las preguntas que estoy por hacerte son de ámbitos personales.

—¿P-per-personales? — tartamudeó la Hyuuga.

—Efectivamente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo su periodo?

La cara de la pobre Hinata le hacía competencia a un tomate. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Quería caerse de la vergüenza y sintió como se empezaba a marear y le daban vuelta las cosas alrededor de sí. No pudo siquiera mirar a la doctora a los ojos.

—Fue hace…

Oh Dios. ¿Hace cuánto lo había tenido? No pudo haber perdido la cuenta, ¿o sí? Comenzó a contar los días desde la fecha que había tenido prevista pero sus cálculos se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente por la doctora que habló suavemente, en casi tono compasivo:

—Como lo imaginaba. Señorita, necesito que me responda con toda sinceridad la pregunta siguiente, es importante para lo que concierne a su estado… ¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales en algún punto entre los pasados dos o tres meses?

Por poco se desmaya. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y empezó a arderle la cara tanto que pensó que le saldría humo por las orejas. Si la pregunta de su periodo había sido suficiente como para hacerla querer salir corriendo de ahí, aquella se llevaba los galardones a una de las mayores experiencias vergonzosas de su vida. Abrió la boca pero como era de esperarse no salieron las palabras. La doctora la miro curiosa pero en sus ojos se notaba que la comprendía. Estaba consciente de que aquella pregunta no era de las típicas que alguien te hacía y mucho menos lo que se esperaba aquella pobre niña.

—¿Y bien?

—Ah, y-y-yo, ah…— _Dílo._ —E-el día 14 d-de febre… b-bueno yo…

—Este, suficiente creo que he entendido. San Valentín, eh, quién te culpa— comentó en un fallido intento de liberar el asunto de la tensión sin percatarse de que la vergüenza de la muchacha no iba hacía otro rumbo que no fuera el aumento, si era posible ir aún más arriba.

Le había dado la espalda después de eso, dirigiéndose a su escritorio para poner su tabla y después a la mesa donde se encontraban todos los artículos como paletas, tabletas, jeringas y demás. ¿Cómo había dejado traerse a este lugar?

—Necesito una prueba de sangre, señorita.

Casi se desmaya. —¿U-una qué?

La doctora se rió y le acarició el cabello tratando de relajarla.

—No tardaremos mucho, no se preocupe.

Pasado todo el proceso se había mareado tanto que había tenido que recostarse y le dieron algo de azúcar para que se recuperara. Que le sacaran sangre no era de sus cosas favoritas en este mundo y todo era definitivamente por la facilidad con la que se mareaba. Vio con preocupación evidente en sus finas facciones como la doctora salía con otras enfermeras del cuarto diciendo que regresaría en unos minutos con sus resultados. ¿Es que de verdad tenía algo grave como para tener que hacerse una prueba de sangre? ¿No podían recetarle algún tipo de antibiótico o medicinas para que no se sintiera mal? Tenten entró después de que ellas hubieran salido y se sentó junto a ella.

Regresó la doctora con una sonrisa en sus labios y Tenten preocupada se levantó.

—¿Qué tiene doctora? ¿Está bien?

—Tranquilas, no es nada malo— tomó una bocanada de aire y miró un tanto seria a los ojos de la muchacha de ojos blanco y la Hyuuga simplemente no estaba preparada para lo que iban a decirle. —Bien, no sé como vaya a tomarse esto señorita pero felicidades, está usted embarazada.

* * *

**¡Pues claro! Si no se habían enterado ni deducido pues ni como ayudarles queridos corazones de fresa. Pobrinaaaa. ¿Qué va a hacer con un hijo de ese? Lo amamos todos, pero... ¿está listo para esto el muchachón? Quién sabe. Mil gracias a:**

_**lillipili, Tokeijikikakaeno orenji, Methy, , Dream Weaver Dili, Guests anónimos, gecel87, caritay, AnDy-93, Korra, delicious, maribelteka y LeCrazyWriter**_

**por sus reviews. ¡Son asombrosos! **

**Seguimos leyéndonos y un abrazote pachonsito a todos. **

**Besos, Envy.**


	4. Misiones

**De verdad que me siento tan mal. ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Dos meses? Mala Envy, mala persona. De todo corazón sinceras disculpas les pido por todo este atraso pero tenía que irme bien en la preparatoria y los integrales matemáticos me estaban asesinando. Me fue bien gracias a Dios pero no toqué mucho el computador para probarles a mis padres que no tenía nada que me hiciera irme por otro lado. Sin más preámbulos una pequeña disculpa de nuevo y los dejo en paz ya. Son mi motivación. **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Le había tomado unos cuantos minutos asimilar su situación. Apenas había escuchado las palabras escapar de la boca de la doctora, Hinata sintió que se iba a desmayar. Le faltaba aire. Se había quedado viendo a un punto fijo ignorando todo a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su piel comenzó a ponerse más pálida de lo usual, un blanco purpúreo que para nada se notaba sano. ¿Era cierto aquello que le acababa de decir? Su petrificado cuerpo le impidió moverse, no podía siquiera escuchar si es que la doctora le decía algo. El único pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento era el hecho de que iba a tener un hijo. Madre a los diecinueve años. Definitivamente aquél era uno de los golpes más duros que había recibido en toda su vida. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que haría. Se armó de valor y fuerza para hablar.

—Eh, y-yo… ¿L-lo dice usted e-enserio?

—Claro, linda. No hay ninguna en el resultado. Incluso lo revisé de nuevo. No puedo estar equivocada en sentido alguno.

Mientras más veracidades había más agobiada se sentía. El dolor de su estómago se hizo aún más intenso y tuvo que saltar de la cama rápidamente para apresurarse al baño y evitar que un desastre ocurriera en aquella habitación.

Tenten que había permanecido callada observando con sorpresa toda la escena por fin volteó a ver a la doctora, quien le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. Podía comprender a su pobre amiga . Ella misma estaba sintiendo la presión de lo que pasaba, apenas podía creer que H no se hubiera desmayado. Pero, ¿cómo? La dulce y tierna Hinata, embarazada apenas al primer año que cumplía la mayoría de edad, con toda una vida kunoichi por delante, apenas a sólo unos cuantos meses de haber terminado con Naruto… Sintió dolor por ella. Y su familia… ¿Qué podrían llegar a hacerle aquellos desalmados que sólo pensaban en el honor y prestigio de la familia?

Tenten suspiró sin muchas ganas.

—Es sólo una niña—comentó sin pensarlo—, sólo tiene dieciocho años.

Se arrepintió unos segundos después. Definitivamente la prudencia jugaría un juego básico en aquél lío.

La doctora la miró primero a ella y después en dirección en la que la chica había corrido. Miró al piso, dubitativa y después de una pausa, dejó su tabla a un lado y su semblante se tornó serio una vez que le mir los ojos, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No quería comentar nada al respecto, pero ya que lo mencionas, es demasiado joven para estar esperando un hijo. Las muchachas así, por lo general quieren precipitarse a decisiones por las que terminan arrepintiéndose por lo que hicieron. Y creeme que es una de las cosas más tristes que uno como médico puede llegar a ver. Ella necesitará de tu ayuda y apoyo, y de todo aquél que se la pueda brindar. No puede ser abandonada en el camino.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza conociendo esto. Dudaba mucho que su amiga fuera de ese tipo de muchachas. No. Ella estaba segura que H no haría nada en contra de la vida de ese pequeño ser que ahora se aferraba a sus entrañas y podía conocerlo ya como su hijo.

—¿Cuánto tiene?

—A juzgar por el examen, cuenta con apenas dos meses y medio aproximada mente.

—Creo que iré a revisar cómo está—dijo Tenten con seriedad—. Y la llevaré a su casa.

—Claro. Debe aclarar su mente y pensar las cosas. No deje que se estrese, que repose y duerma. Es lo mejor que puede hacer. Los nervios nunca son buenos en estas situaciones. Les daré la salida—finalizó esta con una sonrisa empática, casi triste.

—Gracias, muchas gracias—dijo inclinando la cabeza para después salir por la puerta en busca de su amiga.

No fue difícil ubicarla. Sus respiraciones forzadas y su llanto la ubicaron en el tercer cubículo. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a una muchacha frágil y deshecha, sentada en el piso y con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento de porcelana. Muy diferente de la Hyuuga con más confianza y seguridad en si misma que había visto apenas hace semanas. Se volvió la peli-azul para observar a su acompañante. Sus ojos estaban rojos y el cabello era una maraña azulina que se le pegaba al rostro con el sudor. Se restregó las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza. Tenten la miró con cariño y se hincó junto a ella. Le acarició el cabello y le pasó los dedos por la mejilla. Vio presión y preocupación en aquellas perlas que tenía por orbes. Su cara estaba ahora roja por el llanto. Aspiró profundamente.

—T, s-soy una t-tonta. Temo por todo. P-por él, por mi familia, por lo q-que vendrá… N-no sé que haré…

Se cubrió su rostro con las manos, queriendo ocultar sin éxito las nuevas lagrimas que se venían a sus ojos. Estaba temblando y un nuevo llanto se hizo presente.

—L-lo siento, por s-ser tan débil. Pero n-no puedo c-con—

—No digas eso—la interrumpió. La Hyuuga volteó a verla con sus ojos cristalinos asombrados y su ceño fruncido en confusión—. Jamás te atrevas a repetir eso. H, estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré. No te dejaré sola en esta ni en ninguna otra. Tú eres una mujer fuerte que ha podido con tanto a lo largo de su vida. Nunca te das por vencida, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese es tu camino n…¿no es así? Eres de las personas más nobles en este planeta, Hina. Nunca lo olvides. Ya me dirás en otra ocasión todo lo que tengas que decirme. Por ahora sólo basta con que sepas que me tienes a mí en todo lo que venga.

La abrazó con delicadeza pero mucho sentimiento, Hinata dejó que todos sus problemas salieran por sus lágrimas. Había muchas cosas que le pasaban por la mente. Y si una cosa era lo que la atormentaba y sin duda alguna era la más difícil de toda aquella situación, era el padre de aquella creatura. El pobre niño que ahora se alojaba en su vientre no fue planeado pero no había sido un error. El resultado de aquél error de Febrero con el que se llevó al Uchiha de encuentro... No. ¿Un error? Su hijo nunca lo sería. Tenten tenía razón. Ella podría con esto. Sería lo más difícil que viviría en su vida, pero ahora con su amiga a su lado se sentía segura que valdría la pena. Si su madre la había amado en sus entrañas, no tenía razones para no hacerlo ella misma con su pequeño ahora. Lo amaría por siempre y lucharía hasta el fin, contra todo lo que se le impusiera, para tenerlo a su lado y quererlo por siempre.

...

Habían pasado apenas días de aquella visita con el médico en la que Hinata se dio cuenta de cosas que cambiarían su vida a partir de ese entonces. Tenten la había llevado a su casa y la recostó diciéndole que descansara e inclusive se quedó con ella a pasar la noche. Había sido de un gran apoyo moral sin duda alguna ese día y el día siguiente, donde su amiga tuvo la amabilidad de reportarla como enferma. No fue hasta que le llamaron de misión que estaba a punto de rechazar, cuando Hinata se negó y le dijo que estaría bien, no tenía siquiera tres meses y ya la estaba tratando como si fuese a nacer en cualquier momento. La abrazó antes de partir y le dijo que se cuidara. H asintió y se dedicó a tratar de desenredar muchas cosas que le ocurrían por la cabeza. ¿Qué diría en primer lugar? A toda la aldea, a sus amigos, a su familia, a su padre… A él. No quería atormentarse pero de un momento a otro sería infalible que tenía que lidiar con ello. Recostada en el sillón, deslizó la punta de sus dedos por su aún plano estómago. No podría creer que en sólo unos cuantos meses estaría del tamaño de un melón y aún crecería más. Sonrió tierna.

—Mira los problemas que me causas—dijo con una risita y una sonrisa dulce en sus labios—, y ni siquiera has nacido.

Se vistió para ir al hospital del domo donde ayudaba a las demás médicos y se recordó justo antes de salir que debería ser prudente y no decir nada ni dar ningún indicio hasta que fuera el tiempo. El viento de la aldea no pudo haberle hecho mejor después de estar dos días encerrada en casa. La gente le devolvió la vigorosidad que necesitaba y se sintió más jovial que nunca, y muy feliz, tanto que apenas podía encontrar explicación a su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y apenas entró, la mujer de la recepción la saludó diciéndole que estaba feliz de que se presentara y estuviera tan hermosa y radiante.

—Te ves mejor de lo que te he visto en días, preciosa.

—G-gracias, es muy amable d-de su parte.

Se disponía a comenzar el trabajo dejando sus cosas a un lado cuando I llegó y se recargó en la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Hina, qué bueno que ya estás mejor. Te ves bien.

—Q-que amable, Ino.

—Bueno, bueno—dijo levantando sus manos para después ponerlas en sus caderas y apoyar su peso en una pierna—. No vine sólo a halagarte. Tsunade te está buscando. Al parecer te necesita o quería preguntarte algo, qué se yo.

Sintió cómo su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, considerando la posibilidad de que se hubiera enterado. No podía ser. Le pidió discreción a la doctora—¿A-a mí?

Ino asintió. —Sí, no tardes.

Hinata se encaminó al despacho de la rubia algo temerosa y nerviosa. Sintió que temblaba un tanto. Ver a la gente pasar a los lados, gente que llegaba de misión, ANBU's, investigadores, médicos y demás la marearon y al llegar frente a la puerta, pensó que jamás la había visto tan grande. Tomó un respiro y trago saliva de manera sonora y tocó suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos.

Escuchando un pase desde el otro lado de la puerta, la abrió algo nerviosa para encontrar a una Tsunade que parecía más que extrañada, recargando su cabeza en su mano y a un hombre de edad ya entrada que parecía ser un noble, de alguna aldea fuera. Este la miró con curiosidad y le sonrió como todos los ancianos dulces lo hacen. Ella se inclinó ante ambos y roja de los nervios, hablo:

—¿Me mandó llamar, Señorita. Tsunade?

—Dios, hacía tanto que no veía a nadie con modales que tocara antes de entrar en este lugar. Las puertas no se inventaron por nada. Me alegra saber que estás mejor.

—G-gracias, Señorita T.

La rubia se meció hacia atrás en su asiento y la miró con una sonrisa. No pudo haber hecho otra cosa para poner más nerviosa a la pobre muchacha. Se sintió desfallecer y vio como la mujer se paraba de su asiento y se encaminaba hasta el lado de lo anciano hombre.

—Hinata, tengo una misión para ti. Este es un noble de la Aldea de las Rocas. Tu misión será escoltarlo simplemente hasta un punto de reunión entre nuestra aldea y la suya que no queda a más de dos horas de aquí. De ahí en delante los ninjas de su propia aldea lo escoltarán hasta su destino. Este buen hombre aprecia de la compañía gentil y amable, no pude pensar en nadie más que en ti que cumpliera con ello sin que fuera algo ruidoso, cosa que no le agrada. Partirías en este mismo momento—. Se volvió a ver a la muchacha de ojos perlas y con sus orbes dorados y le sonrió. Aparentemente estaba de muy buen humor hoy—. ¿Quedó claro?

Hinata dudó. Tenten le había dicho que se cuidase y cualquier tipo de misión sería una imprudencia y podría ponerlo todo en riesgo. Sin embargo si la rechazaba podría levantar sospechas y crear preguntas, cosa que no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia. No podía correr siquiera esos riesgos a estas alturas. Podía dejar escapar cualquier cosa o no sabría responder, decir mentiras o evadir. De todos modos esa una misión simplona que, a su modo de ver, no presentaba amenaza. Eran solamente dos horas y en ese mismo instante. Le tomó segundos responder.

—Sí, Señorita.

...

Regresaban de su largo viaje un molesto rubio y un fastidiado azabache después de una misión que al parecer no había resultado ser tan exitosa como lo habían pensado en un inicio. No encontraron muchos indicios de cosas nuevas. Esos n se escondían bastante bien y sólo habían logrado confirmar con lo que llegaron sabiendo y conseguir mas o menos un patrón de los lugares que atacaban y un aproximado de cuanta gente había sido asesinada los últimos días. Lograron también hacer un pequeño esquema, un mapa de el área que cubrían y no era muy extensa. Con más tiempo del que disponían en un principio, en cuestión de nada hubieran logrado dar con ellos. Pero Sasuke decidió no empujarlo y limitarse a sólo seguir la misión del reporte, a pesar de las protestas del ojiazul de desviarse y continuar en la búsqueda.

El Uchiha sólo ansiaba llegar a su casa para poder descansar de su amigo después de pasar un largo tiempo con él. Seguro lo había fastidiado sin cesar y ahora buscaba sólo paz que de seguro no había podido lograr con él.

—Ne, teme. ¿A cuanto tiempo estamos? Tengo hambre.

El de ojos negros se volvió a verlo con su sharingan activado y ojos un tanto furiosos. Esto ciertamente no afectaba de ninguna manera al rubio.

—Eres un maldito niño. Si vuelvo a ser asignado contigo ten por seguro que no la tomaré.

—Necesitas un compañero y quien mejor que tu mejor amigo para ocupar ese puesto de tu equipo que yo.

—Imbécil—murmuró por lo bajo.

—Quisiera ver a Sakura, Sasuke. Apuesto a que nos recibirá con mucha alegría y de brazos abiertos, ¿no lo crees?

—No me interesa.

—Me alegra que pienses así, porque a mí sí me interesa. Aún sigue algo encaprichada contigo pero creo que es sólo algo pasajero. En una nada la tendré enamorada de mí.

—No hablaba de eso, dobe. No me interesa de ninguna forma tus relaciones ni metas amorosas. Apúrate, y no aflojes el paso.

—¿Sabes? Si yo fuera tú y tuviera a Sakura enamorada de mí, ten por seguro que sería todo para mí. ¿Cómo es que no puede interesarte alguien como ella? Es hermosa, fuerte, divertida, inteligente, algo ruda, pero es sin duda la mejor.

—¿Alguien como ella? ¿Pretendes que escuche ese tipo de consejos de alguien que no pudo respetar a su actual pareja? Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos, dobe. No me interesa nada de esas cosas.

El Uchiha sabía muy bien que el rubio comprendería de lo que estaba hablando. Disimuladamente se volvió y vio dolor y arrepentimiento en los ojos de su amigo. No había encontrado el perdón de sí mismo a pesar de que la Hyuuga se lo había otorgado.

Pero él bien sabía que no era tampoco una blanca paloma que pudiera jactarse de todas sus acciones. Sí recordaba con algunos huecos que algo había pasado también aquella noche con la muchacha de ojos perlas. Pero se negaba a recordarlo o su propio orgullo no le permitía admitirlo y no planeaba decírselo al ojiazul. No lo consideraba tan importante pues la actitud de él había sido tachable en primer lugar. El rubio sacudió su cabeza y como era de esperarse dio un brusco cambio de tema, olvidando el pasado como polvo bajo el tapete.

—Si mal no recuerdo uno de tus sueños es restituir tu clan… ¿Cómo lo harás si no te casarás porque nunca estás interesado en nadie?

—Sigue así y te enviaré devuelta en un golpe. Sigue corriendo y no te metas en los asuntos de las otras personas que muy seguramente no te incumben de ninguna manera—amenazó con frialdad e indiferencia.

Se mantuvo callado unos minutos y Sasuke aprovechó cada segundo de ellos pues sabía que no duraría mucho aquella momentánea paz que eso le brindó. Los árboles se mecían con el viento y las hojas hacían una música rítmica de choque entre ellas. Aspiró el agudo olor a madera y hierba. No faltaba mucho para estar a las puertas de Konoha de nuevo.

El estómago de su amigo emitió un sonido digno de premio y Sasuke gruñó volviéndose a un Naruto con sonrisa inocente en su rostro y que se rascaba la parte de atrás de su rubia cabellera. El azabache, volviéndose a su camino y fijando los ojos en los arboles, se maldijo a sí mismo y buscó tranquilizar su desesperación. Con suerte no estaban a más de una hora de llegar.

* * *

**Maldita sea, en mis apuros para subirlo no creo que haya quedado tan bien. Esperen de mí pronto (mucho más que la última vez) y nos vemos en el siguiente. Los adoro a todos. Especiales agradecimientos a:**

_**Methy, maribelteka, Magic ann love, lilipili, LeCrazyWriter, Pochyy, AnDy-93, gecel87, Korra, Kiranathas yue, Magiu, delicious, Iconication, Dukih, cherrymarce, josephineee, sasuhinafan por siempre, NANA, marioneta, keyla chile, sakusa y Mary...**_

**por sus asombrosos reviews. Son mi motooooor x). Si me ven me pegan por tardarme y ojala les suba un oneshot en estos días a manera de disculpa. Sólo dejen que me llegue la insipirreeeichon.**

**Besos, Envy.**


	5. Secretos

**Me ausento siempre mucho por mucho tiempo y eso me apena demasiado. No puedo! De verdad quiero pero el Bachillerato esta acabando con la existencia de esta humilde escritora. Aparte mis proyectos personales estorban, quisiera publicar un cuento que escribí y andaba contactando gente pero después desistí. Decidí que soy aún más que eso y quiero que el primer trabajo que publique sea una novela. Trabajare para desarrollar la historia de ese cuento a grandes razgos. Les publicaré la historia bajos los nombres de Sasuke y Hinata probablemente, porque me encantan y así. Lamento mi tardanza y de verdad los compenzaré entre estos días. No les quito tiempo y les advierto que este capítulo puede ser terrible. **

**Disfruten.**

* * *

El día era sin duda de lo más agradable para la Hyuuga y apenas se encontró a las puertas de la aldea no pudo evitar haberse sentido feliz por haber aceptado aquella misión. Era una kunoichi entrenada y sabía todo lo que una misión puede con llevar. Conocía los peligros que podía correr. Y ahora no era solamente ella sino que también su hijo se encontraba en exactamente las mismas condiciones que ella. Lo que le pasara a ella afectaría también a su hijo. Pero era una simple misión de escolta. Y esta ni siquiera era hasta la ciudad de aquél noble. Era solamente al punto medio en el cual debía encontrarse con aquellos que eran los ninjas de su aldea. No podía ser tan malo. ¿Qué podría pasar?

No se dio cuenta que llevaba un buen rato parada en la misma posición con la mirada perdida en el horizonte lejano y que el viejo noble ya llevaba esperándola no mucho justo a su lado. Se había asustado cuando él le había hablado para recordarle que debían partir.

—Lamento haberla asustado.

Ella sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza. —No se p-preocupe. Disculpe mi distracción.

Miró a los ninja que cuidaban las puertas por última vez y después se volvió al noble: —Es hora. Lo llevaré hasta sus ninjas a salvo.

Éste dedicó una sonrisa acompañada de un asentimiento de cabeza después del cual emprendieron los dos el camino. La brisa le mecía los cabellos y el agradable clima rozaba su piel como una lenta caricia maternal. El día se veía bastante bien y sobraban las razones para pensar que aquél día nada malo les pasaría.

El paso al que iban era lo bastante tranquilo como para poder admirar su alrededor. A Hinata siempre le habían fascinado los bosques. Era donde ella se sentía libre y era de misión donde ella podía probar que o era la niñita que todo el mundo pensaba que ella era. Llevaba meses sin salir de misión. Y pensaba que aquella era la primera vez en la que recibía una que debía cumplir ella sola. Siempre había sido emparejada con sus antiguos y casi siempre compañeros de la visa: el equipo Kurenai, el equipo 8, sus amigos… Deseaba que ellos estuvieran ahí con ella. No los había visto desde hace mucho tiempo y les extrañaba de una manera inexplicable. Ellos que siempre le habían apoyado…

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué dirían ellos al conocer su condición? ¿Le ayudarían, la reprenderían? Ella sabía que siempre estaban allí para ella pero, ¿cómo responderían ante el hecho de que se había dejado—

—Siempre me ha gustado Konoha.

La voz del noble le hizo volverse y darse cuenta de que le había ignorado durante el tiempo que llevaban fuera de la aldea.

—¿D-disculpe?

—Tu aldea siempre me ha parecido hermosa, joven Hyuuga.

Ella le miró confundida.

—Tu Hokage no me dijo tu nombre, pero puedo decirlo por esos ojos aperlados tuyos… Tan característicos de tu clan.

Hinata no dijo nada. No sabía que responder. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y sin ganas de seguir caminando. Le impresionaba la facilidad con la que se agotaba. Veía muy lejos el punto de reunión cercano. Se sentía terriblemente apenada por no tener algo que decir.

—Creo que m-mi compañía no es la más a-agradable. Pudo haberle tocado alguien m-más platicador, y-yo…

—No hace falta linda. A este viejo siempre le ha gustado que lo escuchen. Espero no te moleste eso.

Ella río suavemente y se volvió para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. —En realidad, siempre he sido mejor escuchando…

Pasó el tiempo sin que ella se diese cuenta. Llevaban alrededor de media hora. El anciano resultó ser aún más amable de lo que ella misma creía. Los nobles siempre tendían a ser gente bastante amargada y fría. Pero él era diferente. Escuchó historias diferentes de sus nietos, hijos, cuando él era joven… Podía decir que lo pasaba bien.

Un movimiento brusco llamó la atención de Hinata y se detuvo en seco, poniendo su brazo frente al anciano para que se detuviese. El viento movía los aires y crearon un ambiente de tenso silencio. Utilizando su vista periférica frunció el ceño confundida y su mano se dirigió a su bolsillo para tomar una kunai.

—Byakugan— ordenó y al instante las venas características se formaron en sus orbes y el contorno de sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sh…

Analizó el perímetro a su altura y sin previo aviso dos shurikens volaron desde un árbol a su derecha y se agradeció mentalmente tener la kunai en la mano para poder desviarlas ambas pues se dirigían hacia ella.

Del mismo árbol saltaron dos figuras masculinas portando ambos espadas. Parecían ser dos hermanos gemelos pues ambos tenían el mismo rostro y cabellos rojizos, complexión física corpulenta.

—Quédese detrás de mí—le ordenó al anciano que inmediatamente se colocó en a la espalda de la muchacha.

Los dos jóvenes le miraban divertidos y con malicia. Uno de ellos amenazaba con acercarse a la muchacha pero no atinaba por hacerlo. Parecía más como un juego macabro para hacer sufrir a la muchacha.

Hinata se plantó firma en el suelo y adoptó una postura de defensa, dirigiéndoles una mirada de confusión y apuntándoles la kunai. No se mostraría vulnerable bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tenía tres vidas en sus manos. No dejaría que ninguna de ellas se perdiera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Se sorprendió mucho cuando notó que su voz no emitió ninguno de sus característicos tartamudeos. No quería que aquellos extraños la subestimaran. Era una kunoichi, una Hyuuga, podría hacerle frente a muchas cosas.

—Hola, muñeca. Oye, eres bastante linda. ¿Qué hace una muchacha como tú tan sola en un bosque como este? ¿No te ha dicho papi que es peligroso andar merodeando por ahí? —dijo el de la derecha con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Que qué queremos? —preguntó el otro con cierto dejo de malicia en su voz. —Nosotros cielo, venimos principalmente por ese hombre que tienes detrás de ti. Pero al verte a ti tan bonita, espero que no te moleste que queramos llevarte a ti también con nosotros. Por ese pez gordo, la Aldea de las Rocas pagara una buena cantidad del rescate. Y en cuanto a ti… Esos ojos que tienes…

Había comenzado a acercársele a Hinata amenazadoramente mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces, metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y le lanzó una shuriken que apenas alcanzó a rozarle el brazo. Las armas nunca habían sido su fuerte. El hombre dio un salto hacía atrás para ponerse al lado de su hermano y se miraron para después volverse a ella.

—Mira, detrás de esa delicada imagen tenemos un tigre, ¿eh? Bueno linda, esperamos no opongas resistencia. Créeme que no querrás hacerlo.

Hinata no titubeó ni un solo instante, pero dentro de sí comenzaba a sentir angustia. Puso sus manos en su característica pose de defensa y les miró desafiante.

—A-adelante. No les temo. Tendrán que vencerme si quieren llevárselo a él.

—Pan comido.

El primero de ellos corrió hacia ella pero Hinata logró hacer que el anciano se moviera junto con ella para quitarse del lugar y evitar la espada que amenazaba con cortarlos en pedazos a ambos. Por un solo instante había sentido miedo. No miedo de ellos, no miedo de salir el noble lastimado, no miedo de salir ella misma lastimada, sino su hijo… Ese niño que apenas se aferraba a ella no podía sufrir ningún daño. Lo protegería con cada golpe que pudiera. Uno de ellos corrió en dirección al anciano y ella lo hizo también, para ponerse frente a él y protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Pero en el preciso momento que debía protegerse, una ola de mareo la golpeó de manera inesperada y sintió una punzada en el estómago propinada por un golpe que le dio el otro hermano. No le había dado tiempo de desviar aquél puñetazo. Sintió cómo también un objeto había sido lanzado y le hizo una cortada en su brazo y pierna. Pero en su mente su propio cuerpo no era prioridad. Estaba asustada, asustada por aquel niño que ella cargaba. Sintió que caería de rodillas y se desmayaría. Pero como pudo, de donde sea que haya sido que sacó fuerzas, y se mantuvo de pie.

…

—Es ella, Sasuke, es su voz. La acabo de escuchar.

—Cállate, sea quién sea no debemos distraernos.

—Nos vamos a acercar a ayudar a quien sea que nos necesite, quieras o no, me sigas o no.

Y dicho esto, el ojiazul partió en una dirección diferente al azabache que con un gruñido se dispuso a seguir a su obstinado y necio compañero de equipo. Se detuvo en un árbol para observar el perímetro y ahí la vio a ella. Se mantenía de pie en una pose que la hacía ver frágil y pudo notar como de algunas partes de su cuerpo manaba la sangre en cantidades considerables. Dos idiotas corpulentos le hacían frente a aquella delicada muchacha utilizaba su pequeño cuerpo para cubrir a un anciano que estaba detrás de ella.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, sacó un kunai y se lo lanzó a uno de esos dos imbéciles. Por desgracia lo había esquivado pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el que le encajó por la espalda. La rapidez del ojinegro era impresionante. Vio después como su amigo rubio se encargaba del otro.

Cuando ambos atacantes se vieron derrumbados en el piso, pudieron notar el rostro espantado de la muchacha y lo pálida que se veía su piel. Al verse a salvo cayó sobre sus rodillas y después hacia un lado, sin poder mantener su propio cuerpo estable.

—¡Hinata!—gritó Naruto y corrió a su auxilio, hincándose justo a su lado. La volteó delicadamente para poder verle el rostro por el cual desde sus labios corría un hilo delicado de sangre y sus ojos entrecerrados. El color de sus mejillas se había esfumado y de ambas de sus heridas seguía saliendo sangre. —¿Qué pasó?

El anciano se acercó asustado a la muchacha y al rubio. —Todo marchaba bien. De pronto esos dos salieron de la nada y esta niña hizo un estupendo trabajo defendiéndose y a mi también. Venían hacia mí y se interpuso decidida pero sin razón aparente bajó la guardia y la atacaron. De no haber llegado ustedes, no sé qué hubiera sido.

Naruto asintió y cargó en sus brazos a una Hinata que había perdido la conciencia. El Uzumaki se volvió hacia Sasuke y decididamente le dijo: —Llévalo a él a donde sea que deba ir. Yo llevaré a Hinata a Konoha, necesita atención urgente.

Sasuke dio un frio asentimiento con la cabeza y volvió su mirada gélida al anciano.

—Vámonos.

…

Le dolía. Le dolía verla así, tan herida y vulnerable. Tan enferma y lastimada. Su piel apenas tenía color. Su tono se asemejaba cada vez más al de un cadáver, casi purpúreo. Su cabeza caída y echada hacia atrás, su largo y fino cuello expuesto, su cabello meciéndose… Debía apurarse lo más posible. No podía llegar un segundo tarde, no la dejaría sola esta vez. No le fallaría ni una sola vez más.

No soportaba aquella imagen de la mujer a la que una vez quiso más que a nada en este mundo. A la que había engañado y con la que se había engañado a si mismo. Esta joven que tenía el corazón más grande y los sentimientos más sinceros y puros que hubiera visto. No merecía tener un aspecto como aquel. No merecía sufrir.

La cabeza de ella se levantó del golpe y miró con ojos espantados a Narutp. No sabía por qué se sintió aliviado al verla despertarse y demostrarle que estaba viva.

Hinata pareció asustarse y se llevó una mano a abdomen.

—No te esfuerces, Hina. Te llevaré en una nada al hospital en donde te pondrán bien, de veras.

Ella le miró con desesperación. Parecía terriblemente confundida y preocupada y no se quitaba la mano del estómago. La preocupación del rubio aumentó y trató de calmarla.

—No dejaré que te pase nada. Te recuperarás, es una promesa.

—N-no es por mí por quién temo—soltó la ojiperla sin pensarlo y casi instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. No podía creer que acababa de decir aquello y menos a él… El mejor amigo del padre de aquella creatura que corría peligro…

—Hina, ¿qué pasa? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué—

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la Hyuuga. No podía ocultarlo, no podía quedárselo más para si misma. La culpa que sentía era impresionante.

—N-Naruto, m-mi bebé corre peligro…—Lo dijo con la voz quebrada. No pudo verle a los ojos, desvió su rostro hacia otro lado.

El rubio la miró los ojos en blanco. —¿Q-qué, qué dices?

—E-estoy… embarazada. E-es de… S-Sasuke…

Naruto no supo qué pensar, qué decir, qué hacer ante eso... ¿Estaría sufriendo porque su amigo no quería aquel niño? ¿Cuándo había psado eso? Se anotó mentalmente que debía apurarse para llegar y salvarlos a ambos, no quería que aquél pequeño corriera riesgo. Ella había comenzado a llorar.

—L-lo siento, de verdad... Yo no quería, n-nunca fue mi intención... P-pero estaba muy herida e-esa noche y y-yo...

Claramente sabía bien de qué hablaba. Se sabía cabeza hueca pero no estúpido. Claro que hablaba de aquella noche. El enterarse que no había sido el único que había llevado las cosas más allá lo hizo sentirse herido, profundamente herido pero a la vez, con cierta responsabilidad por aquello.

—No hay por qué disculparse, yo tengo cierta culpa de eso. Por ahora necesito llevart... llevarlos a ambos para que estén bien. Hina, lo siento mucho yo. De veras.

Hinata no podía estar más hecha un mar de lágrimas. ¿Qué haría ahora?

* * *

**Lamento lo horrible de este capítulo. Lo siento, les prometo que va a estar mucho mejor el que sigue! Pero se va a ir complicando este asunto jojojo. De verdad gracias por la espera, yo los amo! Especialmente gracias a:**

_**lilipili, Methy, cherrymace, Korra, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Magiu, Pochyy, Magic ann love, LeCrazyWriter, sasuhinafan por siempre, Dama fanen, Kiranathas yue, isidipi, sakusa, hinatacris, Naomi, anas0724, Mary, Ro0w'z e Iritjana**_

**por sus reviews. De nuevo son mi motooooors. Sé que no lo merezco pero porfavor... un reviewsito? Por favor! De verdad les tratare de subir más rapido ahora que andare de vacaciones!**

**Besos, Envy.**


	6. Revelaciones

**Lamento si verdaderamente este capítulo quedó también algo idiota y corto. Tuve un grave problema con la compañía de internet que tengo que es una mierda. Me dejaron sin la línea por alrededor de tres semanas y un mes en el que tuve tiempo de adelantar unas cosas que habían estado atormentandome y me entero que los idiotas de mis maestros de bachillerato me dejaron papeles. Son unos imbéciles lo sé y ahora que ya entré ni la primer semana de descanso me dieron. A darle duro de nuevo. No los distraigo y una pequeña disculpa. **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Maldición. No iba a llegar tarde, ni un solo segundo. Ya se había prometido a si mismo y a Hinata que no lo haría. Ella ya se había desmayado de nuevo. La llevaba en brazos, ligera y frágil como una hoja de árbol. Trataba de ser lo más delicado que podía para no moverla tanto, pero le costaba ser demasiado gentil y rápido a la vez. La aldea quedaba sólo a minutos. Se volvió a mirarla. Su aspecto no había mejorado mucho. Para ser sincero, continuaba igual si no era que peor. Las heridas habían dejado de derramar sangre hacía un corto rato pero le preocupaba su condición. Fijó sus ojos celestinos en su rostro pálido con preocupación y de no haberla tenido en brazos, le hubiese acariciado la mejilla tiernamente. Se veía tan vulnerable.

—Vamos, Hina. Resiste. No permitiré que te pase nada.

Cada paso la conciencia se le hacía más pesada y comenzaba a sentirse lento. O quizá no lo suficientemente rápido como él hubiese deseado ser. Estaba corriendo en dirección contraria al viento y sentía como lo golpeaba en la cara. De haber tenido tiempo para pensar siquiera en si mismo, creía que habría estado llorando por ella.

Finalmente no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera las puertas de la aldea y se sintió esperanzado de nuevo. Se volvió a la muchacha de sus brazos y le habló con ánimo, como si ella necesitase ánimos y lo estuviese escuchando.

—Ya casi, Hinata. Aguanta.

Se acercó corriendo tan pronto como su propio cuerpo se lo permitía. Creyó que incluso había canalizado más chakra en sus pies.

—Buen… ¡HEY!

Ignoró de la manera más vil a ambos guardias de la puerta que tenían planeado hablarle y preguntarle como si no lo conociesen. No estaba para sus estúpidas preguntas y saltó por los tejados, tratando de evitar el gentío que siempre se le deba por amontonar la calle principal. Cuando divisó la entrada del hospital, saltó de los techos y empujó sin querer a unas cuantas personas en el camino. Gritando unas cuantas disculpas. Entró empujando la puerta como si no hubiese un mañana, lo que provocó que la gente de adentro le mirase confundida. Se volvió hacia una sobresaltada recepcionista.

—¡Necesito que la atiendan urgentemente!

Ella se volvió a ver el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos.

—¡No se le quede mirando, busque ayuda enseguida!

—Señor, yo—

—¿Naruto?

El muchacho rubio se volvió para encontrarse de cara con Ino Yamanaka que tenía sus manos en las caderas mirándolo sospechosamente. Cuando vio la cara contraída del muchacho y la figura de la muchacha yaciendo en los brazos del Uzumaki, ahogó un grito poniéndose las manos en la boca. Después se apresuró a acercarse y tomarlo de la ropa para guiarlo. Le haló la vestimenta naranja.

—¡Ino! ¿Qué haces?

—Te llevo con Sakura, idiota.

Él se detuvo en seco, haciendo que la rubia se volviera para mirarlo confundida.

—¿Qué tienes? ¡Apresúrate!

—Ino, esto va a ser confuso y algo extraño pero necesito la ayuda de Tsunade.

Ino abrió los ojos aún más. —¿T-tsunade?

—¡No me hagas preguntas! ¡Llévame con la abuela!

Sin preguntar más, se volvió hacia la dirección contraria y giró por un pasillo a la derecha, trayéndose al rubio consigo. Se movieron rápido, esquivando gente y camillas. Dos puertas grandes les esperaban al final junto a un ninja que esperaba recargado y con mirada perdida. Cuando los vio acercándose se incorporó y parecía dispuesto a hablarles pero Ino le pasó de largo.

—¡No pueden pasar!

—Muérdeme, idiota. Tenemos un herido de gravedad, ¿qué no la ves? —le dijo un tanto agresiva y volviendo la cabeza pero sin detenerse ni por un segundo. Había varios cuartos por aquel pasillo y cruzando aquella puerta. Ino aminoró el paso, tratando de recordar la puerta y cuando lo hizo, lo volvió a jalar un tanto brusca.

—Ino cuidado.

Cuando abrió la puerta varios doctores volvieron la cabeza hacia ella aunque no reconocieron a ningún doctor pues todos llevaban cubre-bocas y un gorro. Sólo la Hokage tenía su cabello suelto pero también llevaba el cubre-bocas pues parecía que estaba sólo supervisando aquello que parecía ser una operación puesto que estaban todos inclinados hacia enfrente a lo que creyeron era una camilla con una persona. Tsunade se volvió sorprendida y los empujó fuera de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y quitándose el tapabocas. Miró a Ino con severidad.

—No pueden estar aquí y lo saben. ¿Qué quieren?

Naruto avanzó hacia el frente y Tsunade vio a la Hyuuga en los brazos del muchacho y su expresión cambió por una de preocupación.

—La veré inmediatamente.

Ni siquiera se había disculpado con los médicos del cuarto en el que se encontraba. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella para después recorrer el pasillo con paso de soldado en el campo. No hubo necesidad de decirle a Naruto o Ino que la siguieran pues estos ya venían detrás de ella con un paso semejante. Llegaron a un cuarto grande con instrumentos que Naruto no era capaz de comprender en el que le indicó rápidamente a Naruto que la pusiera en la camilla. Este hizo caso de manera rápida, mirando a la muchacha largamente mientras lo hacía. El único que parecía haberse hecho espacio en el rostro de la muchacha era el púrpura pálido que se empezaba a notar debajo de sus párpados había levantado los ojos de Hinata cuando Tsunade ya lo había agarrado del traje naranja y lo jalaba hacia la puerta.

—¡Abuela, no!

—Naruto, no puedes estar aqúí. Tienes que—

Se la quitó de encima y la miró tan seriamente que la rubia no pudo hacer más que mirarlo también.

—Tengo que decirle algo que puede ser importante...

No sabía si Hinata le permitiría decirlo. No quería traicionar su confianza de ninguna forma pero si no le decía a Tsunade lo que le pasaba, probablemente pondría en peligro no solo a Hinata, sino que también al niño que llevaba dentro de ella.

—¿Qué es? Apresúrate que tengo que hacer esto rápido.

Miró a Ino con desconfianza.

—Lo que sea que tengas que decirme tendrás que hacerlo frente a ella porque va a ser mi asistente.

Naruto titubeó un instante. Meditó rápidamente y decidió decirle. No podía dejar que le pasara algo a ninguno de los dos pues aunque Hinata se lo perdonara, él mismo no lo haría.

—Dale una buena revisada, abuela. Hina... Ella...

La Hokage claramente no tenía tiempo para esto. —¿Ella qué, Naruto? No tengo tiempo para que estés balbuceando estupideces.

—¡Está embarazada!

No pudo decir mas y lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de ser lanzado por la puerta fueron los rostros angustiados de ambas mujeres mientras se movían por el cuarto buscando todo cuanto se necesitara para salvar a las dos personas que yacían como un mismo cuerpo recostadas en aquella camilla.

...

La espera en la sala fue una tortura para el rubio. Como aquello iba para largo, salió y decidió pasearse por el techo del hospital y se recostó un momento. No encontraba la paz que necesitaba y no lo haría hasta tener noticias de su amiga. El cielo se hizo interesante de pronto pero cuando creyó conveniente, aproximadamente dos horas después regresó por la puerta para ver qué noticias tenía de Hinata. No había siquiera comido. No se sentía con ganas y estaba terriblemente preocupado.

Tan pronto entró corrió hasta la rubia que estaba dándole indicaciones a una kunoichi que se encontraba en la sala. Rudamente volteó a la Hokage para poder verla y esta se contuvo el impulso de soltarle la bofetada porque estaba sacudiéndola por los hombros.

—Suéltame primero o no permitiré que te dejen pasar a donde está.

—¿Ya la revisó? ¡¿Qué tiene?!

—Baja tu voz, Natuto. No pasó a mayores, pero corrió con muy buena suerte y tiempo. Había perdido sangre y tenía contusiones pero está bajo control ahora.

—¿Y el...?

No había terminado la frase pero supo de inmediato a lo que se refería. —El bebé está bien, gracias al cielo. Uno de los golpes que recibió atentó directamente a su abdomen pero me pareció casi un milagro que no hubiera recibido daño alguno.

—¿Puedo verla?—preguntó desesperado.

—Si no te tranquilizas no vas a ir a ningún lado que no sea una camilla del golpe que te voy a dar. Te voy a dejar pasar pero sie está dormida, lo único que te está permitido es mirarla. Y si llega a despertar, estresarla te está más que prohibido. ¿Entendiste? Rompes una de estás reglas y ya verás cómo te va.

El rubio asintió y siguió a la mujer hasta que se detuvieron frente a una habitación. La hokage se volvió.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Está aquí y recuerda muy bien lo que te dije.

...

Sasuke regresaba caminando con tranquilidad. Había dejado al noble con los ninjas de su aldea sin algún otro tipo de percance. Pateó una piedra en el camino, mientras caminaba cabizbajo y ensimismado. Conocía a la muchacha y sabía que era torpe pero esos tipos no eran la gran cosa. Había oído hablar de cómo la heredera del clan Hyuuga iba progresando y se imaginaba que para estas instancias ya sería capaz de manejarse por sí misma. Pero probablemente se equivocaban. No sería la primera vez que toda la aldea eran una bola de idiotas. Fastidiado y resuelto a poner su cabeza en otro asunto que no fuera la muchacha de los ojos claros, apresuró el paso. Probablemente se diera una vuelta sin que nadie lo notara, por el hospital.

...

Hinata e veía muy tranquila pues su rostro se había relajado y algo de color le había vuelto al rostro. Naruto había tomado asiento en la silla que acompañaba la camilla a su lado izquierdo. No se atrevió a hacer nada más de aquello que le había permitido la rubia Hokage. Pasó alredor de media hora en la cual sólo se limitó a hablarle suavemente como si ella le oyera. Le decía cosas tranquilas, sobre cómo iba a estar bien, cómo se iba a quedar él ahí a cuidarla. En un impulso, puso su mano sobre la de ella. Esto pareció perturbarla pues abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Ella lo veía con sus ojos color perla muy abiertos pero a la vez, incrédulos y absentes.

—Hina, no. No te estreses. Vuelve a recostarte.

Ella hizo caso sin palabra alguna pero tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor.

—N-naruto, ¿cómo llegué a-aquí?

—Hina, tú...

No había podido terminar su frase cuando ella volvió sus ojos espantados y se pasó una mano por el abdomen.

—¿Está bién el...?

El la miró con cariño y le acarició el pelo.

—Sí, está bien. Los dos—respondió. —Hina, él... ¿cómo se lo tomó...?

Hinata segía con la cara en blanco. ¿Cómo había tomado la noticia su amigo? Volvió la vista hacia abajo y frunció el ceño, apretando los ojos y evitando que se le escaparan la lágrimas que quería derramar. Se sentía sola por más que estuviera su amigo ahí con ella.

—É-el no...

Se le quebró la voz y Naruto le dijo que no había falta de decir nada más. Entendió perfectamente qué quería decirla ella.

—Regreo en un minuto, Hina. Esto es algo confuso. Este... Descansa un momento, yo vuelvo ahora.

Ella asintió y el rubio se paró. Salió del cuarto mientras que la rubia Hokage entraba, seguida por dos muchachos, Kiba y Shino. Menudo problema en el que se encontraba su amiga. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se fue a dar una vuelta rápida para procesar ciertas cosas.

—¡Hinata!—Kiba corrió a su lado y le tomó una de sus manos. Shino simplemente se paró del otro lado de la camilla y la miró con amabilidad detras de sus gafas oscuras.

—¡Kiba! ¡Shino! ¿Cómo es que v-vinieron a dar conmigo?

—¿Bromeas? Eres nuestra mejor amiga, ¿cómo esperabas que no nos enteraramos de que estabas en el hospital? Venía de regreso de una misión y Miyao tenía una herida y vinimos. Suerte que me dijeron que estabas aquí.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó de pronto la Hokage.

Hinata levantó los ojos para encontrarse a Tsunade con una tabla en la mano. No pudo aguantar su mirada severa y se volvió a sus dedos con los que jugaba después de soltarse de Kiba.

—M-mejor, gracias, Señorita Tsunade.

—¿Quieres explicarme qué fue lo que pasó?

—U-un mareo... Me hizo b-bajar la guardia y atacaron. Dos hombres...

—Ahora—le dijo con un tono que hizo que la muchacha volviera a verla—, ¿quieres decirme por qué carajos aceptaste esa misión sabiendo tu condición?

Hinata tragó saliva y empezó a balbucear y tartamudear. Sabía que había cometido un error. Kiba y Shino la miraron confundidos.

—Y-yo, l-lo siento. N-no pensé q-que fuera a p-pasar n-nada. Sólo era una m-misión de poco riesgo y...

—No tienes ningún tipo de excusa para lo que acabas de hacer. Fue una tremenda estupidez, Hinata, ¿me oyes? Pobre de ti que se te ocurra volver a exponerte a peligros así. Eres una ninja y sabes de sobra qué cosas pueden pasar por más que sea una misión de rango D, C o cualquiera. No es sólo tu vida la que está en riesgo ahora.

—¿Qué pasa?— Kiba alternaba las miradas entre las dos mujeres del cuarto, confundido. Shino, más perspicaz fue capaz de comprender la situación y puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata.

La ojiperla se volvió apenada y con el rostro rojo.

—S-sí. Lo siento...

—Ahora, Hinata. Debo hacer muchas cosas, teniéndote a ti así. Necesito primero que nada, necesito saber que tienes el apoyo del padre de esa creatura.

—¡¿HINATA QUÉ?!

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos mirando a la rubia mientras Kiba trataba de poner las piezas en orden y saber si había comprendido bien.

—No me mires con esa cara, muchacha. En meses no te va a ser posible mantener secretos. Ellos son tus mejores amigos después de todo—lo explicó de la manera más convincente que Hinata olvidó ese problema para despues volver a torturarla con la pregunta. ¿Cómo le podría explicar?—. Hinata, ¿quién es?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien que había estado escuchando la conversación respondió la pregunta de manera seria y casi fría.

—Soy yo.

* * *

**Oh, wow. Soy odiosa por tardad tanto lo sé. No tengo ni siquiera tiempo para los agradecimientos especiales pero en el siguiente pongo a todos todos todos. De verdad trataré de hacerlo mucho más rápido. Perdón por todo pero yo los quiero. **

**Besos, Envy.**


End file.
